Cuando se siente la soledad
by Luu1225
Summary: "Tú nunca estarás solo siempre me tendrás a mi, y a los demás". Pero, especialmente te tengo a ti y tu eres el único que aleja ese sentimiento.


Cuando se siente la soledad.

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja y de una vez les digo que es uno de mis raros ships crack. Aunque espero que a alguien le guste, o si lee esto le llegue a gustar.**

**Sin más les dejo con un cortito one-shot MizuClear. (Mizuki x Clear)**

* * *

Realmente no sabía porque le había dado importancia a ese tema, tal vez después del incidente con Morphine todo había cambiado un poco. Decidir seguir adelante era más que obvio.

Ahora que había salido del hospital, quería volver a su tienda; de la cual se sentía más que orgulloso. Pero, saber que las cosas habían cambiado no era algo que le gustaba mucho. Además, de eso los días que se mantuvo en el hospital fueron los más tranquilos que pudo haber tenido.

Tuvo la visita de Aoba y Koujaku sus mejores amigos que aparte de visitarlo varias veces una mañana se despertó una mañana y se vi rodeado por tantos ramos de flores y lo único que le vino a la mente fue que esos dos lo habían hecho, si no ellos ¿Quién más? Pero, también le vino a la mente sus padres…

¿Su familia? Bueno, ellos no estaban en la ciudad, y por lo visto no se enteraron del incidente dado que si así fuera le hubieran llamado pero nada. Tal vez, no les importaba lo que le pasará o dejará de pasarle.

No quería darle ninguna importancia, sin embargo… sentía ese sentimiento.

"**La soledad".**

Debía admitir que era la primera vez que se sentía así, puesto que siempre tuvo a su familia bueno hasta ahora que se había valido por su cuenta tenía a los miembros de su equipo que eran como su segunda familia, a Koujaku y Aoba pero cada quien tenía su vida y no debía depender de ellos eso lo tenía en claro… aun así.

-Como sea.- se dijo así mismo, estirándose y bostezando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mizuki-san!- emitió una voz no muy lejos de donde él estaba.

-Uh?-

No contó que la voz viniera de arriba, así como no contó con que la persona que lo llamaba cayera delante de él, no encima gracias a dios porque si así no fuera hubiera quedado como una tortilla.

Se quedo más que estupefacto notando el cuerpo del individuo de cabello blanco, bastante extraño a su parecer tirado boca abajo. Tal vez, debía preguntar si estaba bien aunque de igual manera quería preguntar de donde había salido. ¿Y porque había caído del cielo?

-H-Hey… ¿estás bien?- pregunto con algo de preocupación.

Y en cuanto termino la pregunta el albino levanto la cara girándose a donde estaba Mizuki.

-Oh, estoy bien. Me caí del tejado nuevamente- decía con torpeza -lamento preocuparle, Mizuki-san.-

Espera, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Mizuki no lo conocía, más bien nunca lo había visto; entonces… era muy, pero muy extraño.

-¿Nos conocemos?- cuestiono con confusión.

-¡Ha! No formalmente, lo siento; Soy Clear, amigo de Aoba-san.- contesto, así como hacía una leve inclinación. -Es un placer conocerlo, Mizuki-san.-

Mizuki se sintió un tanto más confundido por ver al albino levantarse como si nada, más porque había caído del techo por lo que debía estar adolorido o algo así, pero nada.

-Ha… El placer es todo mío, Clear…- se detuvo un momento tratando de recordar si Aoba lo había mencionado alguna vez pero no. Y bueno, no recordaba mucho después de haber caído inconsciente tantos días. -Hey, ¿estás bien?-

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-Bueno, acabas de caer del cielo así que…- se detuvo dudoso de la actitud del albino, ¿de verdad que no le dolía nada? Pero, qué tipo tan extraño.

-¡Oh! No se preocupe, ¡estoy totalmente bien! ¿Lo ve?- decía estirándose y mostrando que estaba bien sin ningún rasguño, bueno… eso fue un alivio.

-Eh… menos mal, entonces; ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Ha! ¡Espere un minuto Mizuki-san!- exclamo Clear, deteniendo al chico de piel oscura.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?- se giro para ver qué era lo que el albino quería, su respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho antes fue respondida con Clear que le miraba de pies a cabeza. La acción de este le dejaba más que confundido, ¿acaso tenía algo encima?

-Escuche que ya le habían dado de alta en el hospital, así que quería estar seguro de que no tuviera alguna herida o algo por el estilo.- tal vez no se podía ver porque la máscara de gas que traía le cubría, pero en ese momento estaba sonriendo y de forma muy feliz. -¿Está mejor?-

Bueno, en realidad no sabía que contestar ante eso. ¿Debía agradecerle? Tal vez si, por la preocupación en la que hablaba era realmente raro que alguien que conocía apenas hoy. Así que solo suspiro.

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar.- respondió el de piel morena.

-No se preocupe, quería estar seguro de que estuviera bien.-

Sonrió ante lo que el albino dijo, estaba realmente feliz en ese momento no sabía que alguien tan raro… podía llegar a ser tan agradable en la primera impresión. Por lo que opto por solo sonreír amablemente ante el de cabellos blancos.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta empezaba a oscurecer, algunas estrellas ya se hacían presentes en el cielo.

-Las estrellas aparecieron.- susurro Clear, abriendo la sombrilla que traía colocándola arriba suyo; pero, no estaba lloviendo. Entonces… ¿Por qué la usaba? Quería preguntar, pero se lo guardo para sí mismo.

Pero, cambio de encima de él; colocándola encima de ambos.

-¿Le gustaría ver las estrellas, Mizuki-san?- inclino su cabeza un poco esperando con paciencia la respuesta de Mizuki.

Nuevamente se sorprendió, esta vez ante la invitación pero, parecía que sería una noche tranquila así que… porque no, tal vez le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

-Claro.-

-¡Bien! Conozco un lugar donde el cielo se ve realmente hermoso.- exclamaba empezando a caminar, Mizuki a su derecha escuchando cada cosa que decía era… un tipo bastante agradable, además de tener una voz realmente hermosa aunque aun le intrigaba esa máscara de gas que traía, pero si la traía era por algo y tal vez no era la mejor idea preguntar el porqué.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el lugar del que tanto estaba hablando Clear, y no parecía desagradable. Era el tejado de una vieja casa, que por lo visto ya no estaba habitada. Se establecieron en el lugar, no sin antes limpiar el área dado que había algo de polvo.

-Las estrellas son tan hermosas, ¿no lo cree, Mizuki-san?- pregunto dirigiéndose al moreno.

-Uh, si son bastante hermosas.- respondió, observando fijamente el cielo por alguna razón se sentía más tranquilo tanto físicamente como mental; tantas cosas en la cabeza desde el incidente. No había tenido un momento de paz, ni cuando estaba dormido su mente le atormentaba con los sucesos del pasado y le era bastante complicado concebir el sueño.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, pero no en completo ya que Clear tarareaba una canción la cual Mizuki no reconocía pero parecía bonita aunque solo la tarareara le era verdaderamente calmada y suave.

-Por cierto, Mizuki-san; se veía algo triste hace un rato, ¿está bien?- cuestiono el albino en tono preocupado nuevamente.

-¿Uh?- Entonces, lo había notado. Bueno, de verdad no sabía que responderle, no era tristeza si no que estaba afligido por ese sentimiento que había aparecido de repente. Se detuvo a pensar un poco antes de responder. -No es nada, un simple sentimiento extraño.- respondió.

-¿Un sentimiento? ¿Tristeza? ¿Ira?- pregunto en un intento por encontrar lo que el moreno había sentido. -¿Soledad?-

¡Bingo! Había dado justamente en el clavo, ese tonto sentimiento de soledad era el que le atormentaba y no sabía si estaba bien llamarlo así, pero era lo único que encontraba razonable.

-Mph… eso último.- respondió con una leve sonrisa un tanto triste, que Clear notó.

-Mizuki-san, las personas nunca están solas;- contesto Clear con voz firme, -tal vez no se entienda bien, pero siempre habrá alguien a nuestro lado tal vez no físicamente pero de varias formas sí.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mi abuelo murió hace tiempo, y cuando eso paso me sentí a de la misma manera creí que estaba completamente solo. Pero, conocí a Aoba-san; y el sentimiento se fue desvaneciendo, así como a Koujaku-san, Noiz-san y Mink-san todos ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas y así, me di cuenta de algo muy importante.-

Se detuvo, dejando impaciente a Mizuki dado que cada cosa que decía era de muchas formas tranquilizante. Al menos, así lo sentía él.

-Que no había necesidad de tener a esas personas siempre a mi lado, porque aunque no las viera seguido sabía que estarían ahí.- finalizo con una leve risita, y aunque Mizuki no pudiera ver la sonrisa que Clear tenía en ese momento él sabía muy bien, que lo estaba haciendo.

Eso ultimo le dejo sorprendido, pero a la vez… tan aliviado. Cada palabra que dijo, había dejado una nueva forma de pensar de ver las cosas, sintiendo al mismo tiempo tan aliviado de hablar con alguien sobre ello y bueno, no sabía cómo describirlo era tan reconfortante quitarse ese peso de encima. La sonrisa que diariamente traía en su rostro apareció nuevamente.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Clear. Me sentía realmente confundido con todo ello, y ahora que hable contigo me siento mucho mejor.- se froto la parte trasera de su cuello con alivio.

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso, Mizuki-san!- exclamo Clear con alegría.

Se quedaron un rato más conversando hasta que notaron la hora, y ya era bastante tarde además de que Clear le había dicho que vivía lejos por lo que tenía que irse ya y Mizuki tenía que llegar a su departamento también, nadie lo esperaba pero aun así no estaba de humor para estar tan tarde en la calle.

-Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a vernos pronto Mizuki-san.-

-Claro, no dudes en pasar por mi tienda y tomar algo.- dicho esto se dio la vuelta pero fue detenido por Clear, otra vez.

-Por favor, tome esto.- decía acercando lo que era un peluche de una medusa, bastante…lindo.

-Eh… pero,- pensó dos veces en porque le daba algo como eso pero fue interrumpido por el albino.

-Si se siente solo abráselo o sosténgalo, y así podrá recordar que me tiene a mí y a los demás y que siempre estaremos con usted.- ofrecía una sonrisa tras su máscara.

Mizuki se quedo un tanto sorprendido por las palabras, pero… feliz. Ya que apenas y se conocían. Bueno, todo lo que hiciera… era agradable.

-Muchas gracias.- contesto sonriendo, antes de volver a separarse y dirigirse cada quien a su dirección.

-¡Ha! ¡Mizuki-san!- llamo nuevamente Clear.

-¿Qué?- pregunto deteniéndose.

-¡Espero que le hayan gustado las flores!- grito por ultimo alejándose de ahí, sin darse cuenta de que Mizuki permaneció ahí más que sorprendido… estaba estupefacto.

Entonces, ¿había sido Clear? El, había tenido ese hermoso gesto de dejarle tantas flores en su habitación. Incluso, le había ido a visitar. Fue, realmente… lindo, lindo en muchos sentidos escuchar eso. Tal vez no lo había visto cuando estaba despierto, pero saber que Clear había hecho todos esos gestos tan amables, le eran más que nada… maravillosos.

Llego a su departamento, encendió el apagador iluminando su habitación, solo para enseguida desplomarse en su cama; vaya que la había extrañado, si las camas del hospital eran suaves, pero no se comparaban con su propia cama; se froto en la cama recordando el peluche que ahora tenía, pensaba que hacer con él.

-Uhm…- pensaba, y pensaba hasta que encontró donde ponerlo. -Este es un buen lugar.- Decía para sí misma, depositando el peluche encima de una cómoda que tenía en la habitación, la cual estaba cerca de la ventana. No sabía, porque… pero cada que lo veía recordaba lo que Clear había dicho.

"**Tú nunca estarás solo".**

Fueron esas palabras la que hicieron que se sintiera mejor, mucho mejor… y que ese sentimiento se fuera y tal vez si algún día decidía regresar tan solo vería el regalo que Clear le había dado y se sentiría nuevamente bien, por el hecho de que le recordaba al albino. Y bueno, toda esa noche pensó en él algo, bastante extraño.

* * *

-¡Mizuki-saaaan, vamos se nos hace tarde!- exclamaba Clear con impaciencia, desde la puerta del departamento de Mizuki.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- murmuraba Mizuki bostezando ya que eran casi las 8 de la mañana, y Clear estaba más que emocionado. Y el porqué, estaba más que claro.

-¡Vamoooos, mi abuelo nos espera!- su forma de ser era tan infantil, pero eran una de las cosas que a Mizuki le encantaban.

-Clear la tumba de tu abuelo seguirá ahí, no creo que se mueva.-

Se acerco hasta la puerta en donde se encontraba Clear, quien le recibió con un beso ya que ahora que su máscara se había ido ambos podían besarse con tanta facilidad.

-Lo sé, pero él se despertaba a esa hora y ya debe estar despierto.- susurro cuando se separo de Mizuki cogiéndolo de la mano listo para salir.

No dijo nada más, y se dejo encaminar por Clear. Su actitud siempre tan entusiasta, esa sonrisa, la tranquilidad y comodidad que este emitía, no podía pedir nada más. Y quien diría, que después de conocerse; en... un encuentro para nada normal, se hubieran dado la oportunidad de comenzar algo más.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

-Por cierto, Clear; ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos?- pregunto, y Clear le miro confundido pensando un poco en ello.

-Uhm… unos cuatro meses, ¿Por qué la pregunta, Mizuki-san?- su curiosidad, de igual manera era algo que le encantaba al moreno.

-Bueno, debo decirte…- se detuvo, acercando sus labios a la mejilla del albino depositándole un suave beso. –Han sido los cuatro meses más felices de mi vida.- susurro antes de separarse.

Clear le miro más que sorprendido, sintió su rostro sonrojarse ante tales palabras.

-¡N-No diga eso, Mizuki-san!- chillo cubriendo su rostro ya sonrojado.

-Pero es la verdad, vamos no te avergüences; Hahaha…- lo cogía en sus brazos tratando de hacer que no se sonrojará más pero era imposible.

Y bueno, aquel sentimiento de soledad nunca más se hizo presente. La vida de Mizuki había dado un gran giro cuando Clear había aparecido, y agradecía tanto a dios por ponerlo en su camino. Quién sabe, que hubiera sido de él si nunca se hubieran conocido.

Pero de algo estaba seguro… estar con alguien que te haga sentir tantas emociones a la vez, era… toda una experiencia.

* * *

"_Pensaba que estar solo era lo peor que le podría  
pasar a alguien, pero estaba  
equivocado.  
Estar con alguien que te haga  
sentir solo, es lo peor"._

Robin Williams.

* * *

**-Luu-habla-**

**Bueno, compartí esa pequeña frase del ya fallecido Robin que muchos creo lo conocían y saben que era un actor verdaderamente genial.  
Pero no digo más y solo me concentro en agradecer a las personas que siguen mis fics y me dejan sus reviews así como a una chica muy especial, Sami que siempre espera por mis actualizaciones y siempre comenta este fic va dedicado a ella.**

**Sin más simplemente les agradezco nuevamente, y que espero pueda seguir compartiendo mis fics. **

**No olvides dejar un review. Me hacen muy pero my feliz. **


End file.
